A television-broadcasting system typically includes a traffic system that performs functions related to broadcast scheduling. For example, the traffic system may facilitate the creation of a traffic-log (“log”), which is a broadcast schedule for a given station during a given time period. The log may include multiple ordered log entries, each of which may correspond to a VC. Each log entry may also include scheduling data for the video, and therefore the log may generally represent the scheduled sequence of VCs intended to be broadcast during the corresponding time period.
There are several types of VCs, non-limiting examples of which include a show-segment VC, a commercial VC, and a promotion VC. A show-segment VC consists of at least a portion of a show, and potentially one or more commercials. A show may be, for example, an episode of a sitcom, a news program, or a movie. A commercial VC consists of a single commercial. Typically, a television-broadcasting company broadcasts a commercial VC in exchange for payment or other compensation from the provider of the commercial VC. A promotion VC consists of video that promotes something such as an event or another VC. Unlike a commercial VC, the television-broadcasting company typically does not receive a payment or other compensation from a third-party for broadcasting the promotion VC.
The traffic system may communicate with a master control system (MCS), which is the technical hub of a television-broadcasting system and is typically the final point before video is sent to an air-chain system for broadcast. More specifically, the traffic system typically communicates with an automation system of the MCS. The automation system is the logic center of the MCS and may cause the MCS and/or another entity to perform various functions.
Through a communication path, the traffic system may provide the log to the automation system, such that the automation system may traverse and select log entries. The automation system may then cause the MCS and/or another entity to perform certain functions for each selected log-entry at an appropriate time (i.e., based on the corresponding scheduling data). For example, the automation system may cause a recording-and-playout device (RAPD) to retrieve and playout a stored VC such that it may be channeled through one or more entities within the MCS (e.g., routers and switchers), and sent to an air-chain system for broadcast. In another example, the automation system may cause a streaming VC received from a streaming-video source (SVS) to be channeled through the MCS and sent to the air-chain system for broadcast.
In some instances, when video is channeled through the MCS, the video may be channeled through a stunt switcher of the MCS. The stunt switcher performs functions related to digital video effects (DVE) (sometimes referred to as “stunt work”). For example, the stunt switcher may run a DVE, which dynamically manipulates video that is being channeled through the stunt switcher.